Degrassi: One Missed Call
by Hannah Rubix
Summary: Thirteen. An unlucky number of students for an unlucky night. 13 Degrassi students are invited to the school, only to be hunted, stalked, and killed one by one. The unimaginable is realized. One of them must be the killer.


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or One Missed Call or Anything involved with either of them.

This isn't really One Missed Call, it just has some similarities. I was really in the slasher sort of mood, and I loved all the Degrassi horror stories, so I wanted to write one on my own. Rate and Review please.

* * *

Darcy's cell phone was the first to ring. She picked it up, her brown eyes searching to see who had just texted her. Much to her surprise, it didn't give her a number. At all. Luckily, the text had a name attached. She grinned when she saw who it was from, and ducked her cell into her purse before anyone could wreck this moment. Tonight was going to be a good night for him, that she would make sure of. She wasn't about to suddenly become a whore, but being with him in secret was hot. And who knew, maybe tonight she would let her resolve slip just a little bit.

**Meet me at Degrassi, 8pm.  
**

**Peter**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Manny was next. She giggled as 'Milkshake' started to play and moved her hips to the beat of the song. "Em! Liberty!" She called, waving her friends over. She tugged on her friend's arm and pointed to her text. "We should go, maybe he has a surprise for you," she giggled, and Emma rolled her brown eyes. "I'm not sure we should…" Emma began, but Manny smacked her. "Please?' She pouted, making her dark eyes go round and pleading. "It'll be fun…" "Fine," Emma replied at last. "Yes!" Manny pumped her fist into the air with a grin. "You'll see, it'll be great!"

**Surprise at Degrassi. Meet you there at 8. Bring Emma, Sean wants to see her. Oh, and Liberty**

**Craig**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ellie's cell rang at the same moment Paige, Marco, Spinner, and Ashley's did. She raised an eyebrow, listening to the ring tone dully before looked at the text. Ever since Craig had come back to Degrassi for vacation she had been mopy. "I don't-"She began, but Paige interrupted her. "Hun, come on. It's been, like, forever since we had fun." Ellie frowned, but she reluctantly nodded her agreement. "You'll see hun; we'll have a good time." Paige gave her arm a light squeeze, and Ellie gave her a small smile. Ashley was to busy breathing to do anything else, and Jimmy and Spinner were voicing their happiness. "Man, this is going to be awesome!"

**Party at Degrassi. Got the kegs and the peeps. Don't tell anyone.**

**Sean**

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sean's eyes traveled down to the ringing cell phone he had stuffed in his jacket, trying to ignore the noise it was making. Finally, Jay smacked his arm. "Are you going to get that? It's bugging the shit out of me." Sean wrinkled his nose but picked it up. Emma knew not to call while he was working, so whoever was calling couldn't have been important. He raised an eyebrow at the next but shrugged. "Jay, check this out," he gestured to the text, and a beaming Jay laughed. "This is perfect! Finally, another opportunity at our beloved Degrassi." Sean rolled his eyes, but nodded.

**Meet us at Degrassi, 8 o'clock. Bring Jay, he can occupy himself ;)**

**Emma**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Peter closed his phone, his bright blue eyes evaluating the cup of coffee in front of him. He was talking with his mother, of course, about some stuff she had left inside the school. His phone distracted him from his thoughts, however, when it started to vibrate on the table. He immediately picked it up and read to text, smirking hugely as he realized what it said, and what she meant. Tonight was definitely going to be a night to remember, with her around. Besides, he was aching for a chance to have some real fun with her, and tonight presented the perfect opportunity.

**Degrassi 8pm. Be there. I'll make it worth your while in more ways then one. Bring your camera.**

**Darcy**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At last, Craig's cell phone vibrated in his pants. He was expecting something from the studio, or maybe from his manager, but the name on the screen was just welcome. He opened the phone quickly, reading the text. He was going to go, that was for sure, but he wanted to make this night special for her too. He grabbed his guitar and slung it over his shoulder. He was going to have to practice if he wanted tonight to be special.

**Meet me at Degrassi. 8 o'clock. I'll dress up real pretty. Think video, but with a little more intimacy.**

** Manny. **


End file.
